


After Quidditch

by elvira97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dron, Enemies to Lovers, Harry Potter smut, Hate Sex, M/M, Quidditch, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvira97/pseuds/elvira97
Summary: * Harry Potter Smut *Draco really knows how to get on Ron’s nerves. But today Ron won’t take it anymore, time to let out all of the emotions.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	After Quidditch

The crowd was deeply disappointed as they walked away from the quidditch pitch and back up to the school in the violently pouring rain. The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been super short due to the extreme raining. Harry had caught the snitch after only 7 minutes but still three players were sent to the hospital wing after losing control of their brooms. No Gryffindor had felt the sweet feeling of victory. 

Draco had just finished collecting the different balls for Madame Hootch and stood right in the centre of the pitch staring up at the sky. He was already soaked by the rain so he didn't bother to hurry inside. He actually liked it; the raindrops pouring down his face and his platinum hair being slicked back more than usual. He stood there, admiring the hilltops and old castle-towers high up in the grey sky. Being alone like this, not having Crabbe or Goyle breathing down his neck, was such a relief for him. He didn't have to pretend in this moment, it felt like he was having a backstage break from a never ending show of emotionless actions. At this moment he could be himself. Little did he know that Ron Weasley had just finished cleaning up the changing room and was now on his way out onto the pitch.   
He was just about to step out upon the wet grass when he saw the silhouette of the tall young man in the middle of the pitch. Ron stopped and observed the other wizard run his long pale fingers through his hair and then around the neck. Ron was surprised when he felt a slight tingle in his stomach. His eyes wandered down Draco's body slowly. He has some muscle, Ron thought before getting annoyed with himself. But he did, not in the same bulky way as Ron but more like a swimmer; tall and slim. His silhouette was extremely symmetrical and... Ron turned around and went back into the changing room to sit down on one of the benches. Don't be stupid, he thought to himself. Guys aren't hot, girls are. Like Hermione and Lavender. Not boys! That's why it's getting uncomfortable in these trousers, because I'm thinking of girls... running their fingers through their blonde, short, perfect hair... bloody hell. He let out a grunt and covered his freckled face with his large hands. Why is it still growing?! Gosh, I'm such a horny teenager. He let his hand unbutton his tight quidditch-trousers and started to stroke himself firmly through his boxers. With closed eyes he imagined sex, and lots of it. He thought of the girls in school he had done it with and just how that went. Everything to control his thoughts and come as fast as possible so that he could leave. 

"Are you wanking, Weasley?!" Draco spat, surprised but still with a big grin on his face, as usual. Ron froze and hid his hard member in his boxers. Bloody hell!   
"Fuck off Malfoy" he snapped and stood up. Draco had to admit that Ron was a big guy and he did feel a little threatened but he had no plans on leaving.   
"What's the problem Weasley, don't you like an audience?" He took one step towards Ron. "I bet you do this a lot, a redhead like you will never get laid. Actually I can't understand how your family is so disturbingly big and..." He shut his mouth, Ron was walking with long steps against him. The speed made Draco go backwards and straight into the wall. Fuck, he couldn't escape now. Ron looked furious, his face was red and his left fist was raised. He slammed his right hand on the wall beside Draco's head and held it there like a fence, his face only millimetres from Draco's.   
"I said, fuck off. Malfoy" he breathed slowly through his clenched teeth. Draco couldn't say a single word. His heart had stopped and there was no blood going to his brain giving him the opportunity to utter a phrase. His eyes flickered from Ron's bright blue eyes to his flexed arm above him and then back to the eyes again. He started to sweat, afraid of Ron actually punching him. The situation was way too intimate for Draco to handle. He broke eye contact and stared at Ron's lips instead. They were damp and slightly pink and if you looked close enough you would see that his bottom lip was trembling slightly. Then Draco did something very unexpected; he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ron's. 

With his eyes opened he could see Ron's eyebrows go up and his hand lifted as to hit Draco, but he hesitated and finally his hand went around Draco's wet neck softly as a feather. Draco closed his eyes as Ron pressed his face closer and separated their lips. They were breathing heavily into the kiss, their heartbeats raised, everything was forgotten in that moment. The kiss got more passionate and Ron started to press his body against Draco's. The excitement of feeling Ron's hard-on against his crotch made Draco more horny than he could ever imagine. His hands went down to the rim of Ron's shirt and he started to tug at it. Ron got the hint and in one swift motion he removed it from his body and exposed his muscular and freckled chest. Draco couldn't help but to break the kiss for a second just to admire the boy standing in front of him. Ron took this moment to lean forward and brush his lips against Draco's ear.  
"Like what you see? Malfoy?" He whispered before letting the tip of his tongue flick over Draco's neck. Draco shivered and bit his bottom lip, hard. Everything Ron did to his body felt amazing; the way the redhead sucked on his neck, caressed his thighs, grabbed his ass with both hands and pushed his crotch against his. The friction against his erection made Draco moan into Ron's shoulder. The soft sound of pleasure was enough encouragement for Ron to start undressing the slim boy in front of him. He threw away the soaking wet quidditch cloak before ripping the white t-shirt. All the hate Ron had ever felt towards Draco was now showing in a very sexual way. Merlin, he wanted to fuck this annoying ferret so bad. When all the clothes were removed from Draco's upper body Ron took a firm grip around Draco's ass and lifted him up against the lockers. Draco immediately threw his legs around Ron's waist and arms around Ron's neck. It felt so good being so close to each other. Ron let his thumb glide over the pale boy's lips and to his surprise Draco opened his mouth and started to suck on it. He could feel the tongue swirling around and he let out a quiet moan. This little slut. Ron really wanted it to be his cock instead. Draco leaned forward and Ron's thumb fell out of his mouth.   
"Are you man enough to fuck me, redhead?" He whispered into Ron's ear before landing on his feet again. Draco sat down on his knees in front of Ron and started to unbuckle Ron's trousers before swiftly dragging them down to the floor together with the boxers. Ron's erection sprung back up and a small amount of precum stained his stomach. Ron groaned and gripped the top of the locker in front of him, now leaning over Draco.   
"Touch me, you superior little shit" He murmured and closed his eyes. Draco frowned but reached out for Ron's cock. He could hear a sign as he started to stroke the length slowly. He scuffed closer and let the tip of his tongue flick over the balls. Ron gripped harder on the edge of the locker and let his other hand fall down and land on Draco's head. His fingers twirled into the pale hair and his knees got weaker by the second. Draco's tongue had now moved from the balls, over the shaft and up to the leaking head. He placed his lips over the cock eagerly and took a firm grip around Ron's thighs. Ron would have thrusted into the blonde boy's hot and moist mouth but he was too afraid that Draco would stop. Ron felt Draco's tongue swirl around his shaft and the head was pressed down into Draco's throat. He could feel a orgasm building up as Draco swirled his tongue over the spot right under the head.

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm uuurgh..." His eyes rolled back as he held his breath but he never came. Draco had pulled back and were now looking up at Ron with a satisfied expression on his face. Ron took a deep breath and pushed away from the lockers. "You'll regret doing that you know" Ron said in a low voice. Draco smirked and stood up. "Remove your trousers" Ron demanded and Draco obeyed. The second he was finished Ron grabbed the blonde boy's arm, hard, and dragged him into the showers. He pushed Draco against the cold tiles, face first, and turned on the water. Draco tried to turn around but Ron pressed him hard against the tiles and started to caress Draco's ass firmly.   
"Is this when you fuck me, Weasley? I never thought you had the guts. Don't go gentle okay, I can ha..." Draco shut up as he felt a finger glide inside of him. His entire body tensed up.   
"Now I know what to do to shut you up, ferret" Ron chuckled as he removed the wet hair from his face. He could see the water pouring onto Draco's pale back and trail down the spine and down between the buttcheeks. It was bloody beautiful. He leaned forward and placed some very tender kisses from Draco's waist and up to his shoulder. Draco's head turned and Ron leaned in for a kiss. The pouring water steamed around them and made the kiss feel even more sensual. It made Draco so unbelievable horny, his boner was bouncing in its attempt for friction. Wanting to move on from the stretching and prepping he bit the redhead's bottom lip. Ron grunted and moved his lips to Draco's neck and started sucking gently while his fingers slowly went in and out of Draco's little hole. Hearing the Slytherin boy's moans and feeling the squirming under him sent Ron into some kind of bliss. Everything was just pleasure, pleasure and pleasure. He grabbed his cock with his right hand, holding it steady right in front of Draco's arse. Draco, who had been in heaven for the last few minutes, froze in his attempt to make his hair stay back on his head.   
"I'm gonna make you say my name, Malfoy", Ron said with a low husky voice as he started going in. Draco shut his eyes hard and grabbed onto the heat regulator of the shower as he dropped his head down to control his breathing. Ron's hands slipped up Draco's arched back and landed on his shoulders where they stayed, fingers gently massaging the muscles. His head flew back as he was fully inside and to his disappointment he knew that he didn't have long. He really wanted to hear the blonde boy moan his name, he had one chance. He leaned over the pale boy and let his hand leave the shoulder and reach under to grab Draco's length.   
"Fuu.." Draco swore and put his free arm over his head as breathing became more and more of a struggle. Ron let his hand move in the same steady pace as his hips and he bit his lip hard from the sensation. Suddenly he could feel every single drop of water running down his skin, the heat from Draco underneath him and a knot forming in his abdomen.   
"Say it, say my name", he whispered through his shut teeth followed by a slight moan. When he got no respond he grabbed tighter around Draco's member.   
"Fuck, Weasley!" Draco said loudly and his hands formed fists. Ron shook his head.   
"That's not it and you know it". He was so close, with one hand working on Draco and one sliding up to grab Draco's hair. This was it, he needed to let go. He thrusted hard and to his delight that was when Draco gave in.   
"Fine, Ron. Oh my, Ron! Ron..." the words came out of Draco's mouth so fast and so loud. With a smile on his face Ron let go and relaxed in the sensation. Draco, who slapped away Ron's hand from his member was shaking as he came over the white shower tiles. His hands were hurting from the tight grabbing of the regulator and he used all of his strength to stand up properly. He turned around slowly and faced a red-flushed Ron with eyes closed. There they stood, close together, almost leaning against each other, for a few moments. Breathing slowing down and tension melting away.   
Suddenly Ron cleared his throat and opened his eyes to meet Draco's gaze. He noticed how the icy blue eyes started to look around the room and he took a step back. The Slytherin boy took his chance and with a few long steps he had left the shower. Ron leaned back towards the wall and looked up at the ceiling. After a while he heard the door being shut closed. Draco was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first works, don’t judge. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
